Female Naruto Story Jiraiya and Naruko
by PaperFox19
Summary: Jiraiya heard of a mysterious girl who appears only at the hot spring at night. So he just had to have to see for himself. He just never thought it would be his student or the one he desired most. Female Naruto/Jiraiya warnings will contain lemons


Female Naruto Story Jiraiya and Naruko

Jiraiya heard of a mysterious girl who appears only at the hot spring at night. So he just had to have to see for himself. He just never thought it would be his student or the one he desired most.

I do not own Naruto or it's characters nor do I make profit from them

please review.

Chapter 1 The Ninja girl at the spring

Jiraiya waited by the spring he heard a beautiful woman visited. He masked his presence using his jutsu, and waited. 'The rumors say that a woman appears at this spring every night, but no one has got a good look at her. All my research has told me that she disappears before anyone can get a good look at her, but people say they caught a glimpse of her beauty and word has spread. So I'll just hide out here and see for myself, heh heh.' He thought a blush staining his cheeks.

A powerful breeze ran across the hot spring, and Jiraiya heard the sound of water. His eyes were drawn to a beautiful woman with long golden hair. Her skin had a soft bronze glow her breasts were a C which caused him to drool slightly. Her hair hid her face so he decided to watch the girl's body as she moved in the water. 'She must be a ninja, he style and grace is that of a kunoichi. Hmm I'd love to train her too I could satisfy my research and Naruto could have a sparring partner.' Jiraiya's thoughts turned south as he imagined many pervy things about him and the mysterious girl.

She dove beneath the water and swam around. Jiraiya starred in awe. Her body seemed to glow as she moved beneath the water. He wanted to join her but knew if he broke the jutsu she would run, and he needed to know more. He took a deep breath and began to move. His jutsu was special if he stood still he could remain completely invisible, but if he moved he could remain invisible so long as he held his breath. He noticed a caddie with bathing goods not too far away and noticed the girl was heading towards it. He moved towards the opposite end, to see if he could catch a glimpse of her face.

By the time he made it to the other side of the spring, she was already out and had a comb in her hand and was working it threw her hair and it covered her face. However his eyes were able to wonder down her body.

His eyes met her stomach which held the familiar seal, and his eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. "Naruto is that you!!" Jiraiya almost shouted but it echoed across the spring. The girl froze and pulled back her hair. Her soft blue eyes and whisker scarred cheek were all the proof Jiraiya needed. "Naruto You're a woman!"He took a step towards her and in an instant she was in a robe and she was standing on the water.

**"Water Style: Geyser Wave Jutsu!" **Naruko performed the hand signs before slamming her hand to the water. The spring's water shot up and became a wave that knocked Jiraiya back. "Whoa how…" The force of the jutsu had knocked him on his back and drenched him. He saw Naruko running into the forest.

Springing to his feet Jiraiya chased after her. "Naruto wait please just talk to me."

Naruko turned around, and glared at him. **"Wind Style: Air Spear Jutsu."** Performing the signs Naruko shot a spear of wind straight at Jiraiya. Jiraiya dodged the attack but barely. 'Where did she learn those jutsu? What else has she been keeping from me?' Naruko hopped from tree to tree. She needed to get away Jiraiya was the last person she wanted to learn about her. She had to work fast and get away.

There were two load pops and Naruko found herself up against two frogs wielding swords. "Get out of my way." Naruko avoided their attacks and shot past him. **"Wood Style: Binding Root Jutsu." **Two tree roots ensnared the frogs and squeezed them until they poofed away.

'Damn she's really good. Why would she hide her skills, why would she hide herself from me, er from the village?' Jiraiya sprang foreword. **"Water Style: Rain Curtain." **

Clouds formed in front of Naruko and it began to pour. Naruko tried to pass through the wall but the rain was heavy and she was brought to the ground. She was able to land gracefully but the force of the rain kept her unable to move. She tried to move her arms but it was too much. Jiraiya was about to get close to Naruko, and a sudden flare of chakra blew the rain and Jiraiya away.

Jiraiya was knocked onto his back and as he looked up he saw Naruko covered in chakra. **"Demon Style: Chakra Armor Jutsu.** A jutsu that needs no hand signs." She brought her hands together. "**Demon Style: Chakra Prison."** Bars of Chakra sprang from the ground and enclosed around Jiraiya. "I am skilled in elemental jutsu and demon jutsu if you don't forget what you've seen; I **will** use everyone to keep you away from me."

Naruko walked away and vanished, leaving only questions for the sage. The bars remained and he could tell the jutsu could last a long time. "**Transform!"** Jiraiya used the jutsu to turn himself into a frog and slipped through the bars. "Well if I can't get answers from her then I know one blonde woman in Konoha who can get me answers." Jiraiya retransformed and headed towards Hokage tower.


End file.
